Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 175
"Battle Royal! Judai VS Johan VS Fujiwara", is the one hundred and seventy-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired Japan on February 20, 2008. Summary After Nightshroud's defeat of Atticus, the Trueman clones move away, allowing Jaden and Jesse to step forward. Honest appears beside Jaden and is glad that his "master" Yusuke Fujiwara is alive. Jaden promises to save Fujiwara from Nightshroud and activates his Duel Disk. Jesse steps in to aide Jaden, and Nightshroud accepts his involvement on the condition that they play the Duel as a Battle Royal. No players may attack on their first turn, so each player Summons a monster and begins Setting cards. Jaden comments that the last time he and Jesse Dueled together was against Yubel and Jesse says he'll never forget that Duel, as it gave him the power of the "Rainbow Dragon". Nightshroud plays "Clear World" and four crystals appear above as the field is transformed into plains of darkness and the Trueman clones disappear. This card will inflict negative effects to each player depending on the attribute of monsters they have face-up. However, Nightshroud's "Clear" monsters are treated as having no attribute, so the card only affects his opponents. Nightshroud reveals that a player that controls an EARTH-attribute monster must destroy one of his monsters during his End Phase, and a player with a WATER-attribute monster must discard a card during their End Phase. Jesse plays "Trap Strap", allowing Jaden to Set his "A Hero Emerges" card after activating it, and Special Summoning "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to his field. Nightshroud reveals that a player with a WIND-attribute monster on the field cannot activate any Spell Cards. At this point Nightshroud realizes that Jaden and Jesse working as a team to defeat him will makes things a big problem for him in the duel, so he decides to turn them against each other by exploiting their darkness of heart. Knowing that Jaden may be able to resist by using Yubel's powers, Nightshroud reads Jesse's mind, attempting to find his darkness of heart to exploit it in an attempt to get him to turn on Jaden. However, he is unable to, as the "Crystal Beasts" and "Rainbow Dragon" block his mental path. However, he makes out a shadowed figure in the background - that of Jaden. Nightshroud determines that Jesse's darkness is that he wants to defeat Jaden in a Duel. Nightshroud states that Jaden and Jesse are very similar, and when they combine their powers, they can nearly create miracles. He says that this Battle Royal is Jesse's chance to defeat Jaden. Jesse admits that he does wish to defeat Jaden, and Summons "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat", using its effect to attack Jaden directly. Jaden counters with "Damage Interest", giving Jesse back twice the damage he inflicted, while Jesse chains "Damage Capture", increasing the ATK of "Sapphire Pegasus" by the amount of damage he took. However, Jesse uses it to attack "Clear Rage Golem" instead of "Elemental Hero Clayman", much to Nightshroud's shock. Yusuke thinks that Jesse bluffed him about his darkness, but Jesse explains that he does want to defeat Jaden, but that isn't necessarily darkness, it's just something any Duelist would want. Jaden agrees that he would also like to defeat Jesse, and states that you shouldn't give up on your battles. Jaden and Jesse continue to work together to thwart Nightshroud's strategies, even finding ways to turn the effect of "Clear World" into advantages. Though Jesse wants to defeat Jaden, he aides him to defeat Nightshroud first, in order to repay Jaden for saving him from Yubel. Jesse helps Jaden Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" Jaden uses it and "Elemental Hero Clayman" to successfully reduce Nightshroud's Life Points to 800. Honest again begs Jaden to save Fujiwara, and Nightshroud counters by Summoning "Clear Vice Dragon" - the monster he used to defeat Atticus. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson vs. Yusuke Fujiwara Turn 1: Yusuke Yusuke draws "Clear Phantom" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1400) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Jesse Jesse draws "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" and subsequently Normal Summons it (600/2000) in Defense Position. He then sets two cards. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. He then sets two cards. Turn 4: Yusuke Yusuke draws "Clear World" and subsequently activates it. Now a negative effect will be imposed on all players depending on the Attribute of their respective monsters with the exception of Clear monsters since they are treated as having no Attribute while on the field. Yusuke then Normal Summons "Clear Rage Golem" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. "Clear Phantom" attacks "Wildheart". "Wildheart" destroys "Clear Phantom" (Yusuke 4000 → 3700). The effect of "Clear Phantom then activates, destroying "Wildheart" and forcing Jaden to send the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard ("Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Elemental Hero Neos"). "Clear Rage Golem" attacks Jaden directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges" to make Yusuke select one card in his hand. If that card is a monster, Jaden may Special Summon it. Yusuke selects a card and Jaden reveals it to be "Elemental Hero Clayman", so Jaden Special Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. Jesse then activates his face-down "Trap Strap" to re-Set "A Hero Emerges" instead of send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Yusuke explains that due to the WIND effect of "Clear World", Jesse can't activate Spell Cards. The first effect of "Sapphire Pegasus" then activates, allowing Jesse to take "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" from his Deck and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. A replay occurs and Yusuke chooses not to attack. Yusuke then activates "Clear Wall". Now Battle Damage less than 1000 will be nullified and Clear monsters in Attack Position can't be destroyed in battle. At this point, Yusuke goes into Jesse's mind to find his darkness, so he can turn Jaden and Jesse against each other. Upon seeing Jaden in Jesse's mind, he believes that is Jesse's darkness and tells Jesse he wants to defeat Jaden and he made this Duel a Triangle Duel for this reason. Turn 5: Jesse Jesse draws. He then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (1200/400) in Attack Position. "Amethyst Cat" attacks Jaden directly via its own effect at the cost of halving the Battle Damage Jaden takes (Jaden 4000 → 3400). Jaden then activates his face-down "Damage Interest" to inflict twice the amount of damage he received to Jesse (Jesse 4000 → 2800). Jesse activates his face-down "Damage Capture" to increase the ATK of "Sapphire Pegasus" by the amount of damage he received ("Sapphire Pegasus": 1800 → 3000/1200). Yusuke believes Jesse will use "Sapphire Pegasus" to attack "Clayman", but Jesse uses "Sapphire Pegasus" to attack "Clear Rage Golem" instead. Yusuke destroys "Clear Wall" to prevent "Clear Rage Golem" from being destroyed and nullify the Battle Damage he would take. Jaden and Jesse reveal to Yusuke that they pretended to turn against each other and whatever Yusuke saw in Jesse's mind was not darkness. Jesse sets two cards. On Jesse's End Phase, the EARTH effect of "Clear World" activates and Jesse destroys "Amethyst Cat". Jesse then activates the last effect of "Amethyst Cat" to place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Due to the WATER effect of "Clear World", Jesse discards "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Clear World" that affects WIND-attribute monsters is that one must pay 500 Life Points to activate a Spell Card, it does not disallow them entirely. Its effect for EARTH-attribute monsters requires one to destroy a Defense Position monster during one's Standby Phase, not any monster during their End Phase.. The effect of "Damage Capture" expires ("Sapphire Pegasus": 3000 → 1800/1200). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization". He then switches "Clayman" to Attack Position. Jesse then activates his face-down "Sapphire Revive" to Special Summon "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) from Jaden's Graveyard to his side of the field in Attack Position as well as Special Summon "Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Burstinatrix" with "Elemental Hero Avian" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Clear Rage Golem" (Yusuke 3700 → 3200). The effect of "Flame Wingman" then activates, inflicting damage to Yusuke equal to the ATK of his destroyed monster (Yusuke 3200 → 1600). "Clayman" attacks Yusuke directly (Yusuke 1600 → 800). Jaden sets a card. On Jaden's End Phase, the EARTH effect of "Clear World" activates and Jaden destroys "Clayman". Turn 7: Yusuke Yusuke draws. He then activates "Clear Sacrifice" by revealing "Clear Vice Dragon" and removing from play "Clear Phantom" and "Clear Rage Golem" from his Graveyard. Yusuke then Normal Summons "Clear Vice Dragon" (0/0) in Attack Position without tributing. "Clear Vice Dragon" then attacks "Flame Wingman". Due to the second effect of "Clear Vice Dragon", its ATK becomes equal to twice the ATK of "Flame Wingman" ("Clear Vice Dragon": 0 → 4200/0) until the end of the Damage Step. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cars appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes